The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a folding, rigid, tent-like structure useful for play purposes.
A wide variety of different types of structures have been developed for use by children in connection with play activities. In general, those structures which are of such a character as to be capable of being utilized by children in a variety of different manners are considered to be highly desirable. This is particularly the case where such structures are constructed so that they can be utilized in accordance with a child's imagination as a wide variety of different simulated adult objects such as a tent, a hill, a fort, and so on.
Although many different types of play structures capable of being utilized in a wide variety of different ways have been developed and used it is considered that there is an existing need for new and improved play structures which can be utilized in a variety of different ways. It is also considered that there is a need for play structures which can be easily and conveniently folded so as to be stored when not in use. To a large extent this is related to the fact that many homes and child care facilities where play equipment is needed do not have adequate room so as to utilize non-folding or rigid structures which are intended to be left in place during periods when they are not utilized for play purposes.